Pop Life
Pop Life is the fifth studio album released by British girl group Bananarama in 1991 and is the only album released which features Jacquie O'Sullivan, who replacedSiobhan Fahey in Bananarama upon her departure in 1988. This album marks the end of the group's association with the Stock Aitken Waterman production team (they produced only two songs) as most of Pop Life was produced by Youth (real name Martin Glover). UK singer Zoë provided backing vocals on "Long Train Running". This would be the last album by Bananarama as a trio. Upon its release Pop Life earned positive reviews from critics but was a commercial failure, peaking at number forty-two in the UK. Four mid-charting singles were issued from the album, and following the release of "Tripping on Your Love", O'Sullivan left the group, leaving members Sara Dallin and Keren Woodward to continue as a duo. The album was a departure from their previous albums as it incorporates a much more diverse range of musical genres, including flamenco guitar (a cover of the Doobie Brothers song "Long Train Running" featuring Alma de Noche, a pseudonym for the Gipsy Kings), retro-rock ("Only Your Love", "Outta Sight"), acid house ("Tripping on Your Love"), reggae ("What Colour R the Skies Where U Live?"), experimental club ("Megalomaniac"), and their hallmark Euro disco sound ("Preacher Man", "Ain't No Cure"). The track "Ain't No Cure" was covered by Stock Aitken Waterman produced girl group Delage in 1991.[1] On 19 March 2007, Bananarama's first six studio albums were re-issued by Rhino Records. All re-issues are remastered and each includes several bonus tracks, consisting of B-sides and remixes. |} Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pop_Life_(Bananarama_album)&action=edit&section=1 edit CD version #"Preacher Man" – 3:15 (S. Dallin/Youth/A. Caine) #"Long Train Running" – 3:31 (Tom Johnston) #"Only Your Love" – 3:58 (S. Dallin/Youth/A. Caine) #"What Color R the Skies Where U Live?" – 4:27 (S. Dallin/Youth/A. Caine/K.Woodward) #"Is Your Love Strong Enough" – 5:07 (S. Dallin/S. Jolley) #"Tripping on Your Love" – 3:20 (S. Dallin/Youth/A. Caine/D. Schogger) #"Ain't No Cure" – 3:27 (M. Stock/M. Aitken/P. Waterman/S. Dallin) #"Outta Sight" – 4:31 (S. Dallin/Youth/A. Caine) #"Megalomaniac" – 6:16 (S. Dallin/B. Walker/Youth/A. Caine) #"I Can't Let You Go" – 6:10 (S. Dallin/Youth/A. Caine) #"Heartless" – 3:22 (M. Stock/M. Aitken/P. Waterman/S. Dallin/K.Woodward) #"Preacher Man" (Ramabanana Alternative Mix) – 7:31 (S. Dallin/Youth/A. Caine) Cassette version #"Preacher Man" – 3:15 #"Long Train Running" – 3:31 #"Only Your Love" – 3:58 #"What Color R the Skies Where U Live?" – 4:27 #"Is Your Love Strong Enough" – 5:07 #"Tripping on Your Love" – 3:20 #"Ain't No Cure" – 3:27 #"Outta Sight" – 4:31 #"Megalomaniac" – 6:16 #"I Can't Let You Go" – 6:10 #"Heartless" – 3:22 2007 CD re-issue plus bonus tracks #"Preacher Man" – 3:15 #"Long Train Running" – 3:31 #"Only Your Love" – 3:58 #"What Color R the Skies Where U Live?" – 4:27 #"Is Your Love Strong Enough" – 5:07 #"Tripping on Your Love" – 3:20 #"Ain't No Cure" – 3:27 #"Outta Sight" – 4:31 #"Megalomaniac" – 6:16 #"I Can't Let You Go" – 6:10 #"Heartless" – 3:22 #"Only Your Love" (7-inch mix) #"Preacher Man" (alternative 7-inch mix) #"Megalomaniac" (edit) #"Tripping on Your Love" (single mix) #"What Color R the Skies Where U Live?" (J-Jagged Mix) #"Ain't No Cure" (alternative version) Unreleased songs and demos #"Nothing Lasts Forever" #"Don't Throw It All Away" #"Ain't No Cure" #"Heartless" #"One in a Million" #"Love Generation" #"I Don't Care" #"Wake Up and Love Me" #"Some Boys" #"Got to Be Good" #"Sweet Destiny" #"You Give Love a Bad Name" #"Outta Sight" #"What Colour R The Skies Where U Live?" #"Long Train Running" Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pop_Life_(Bananarama_album)&action=edit&section=2 edit Bananarama *Sara Dallin – Vocals and bass *Jacquie O'Sullivan – Vocals and bass *Keren Woodward – Vocals and bass Musicians *Gipsy Kings – Flamenco guitar on "Long Train Running" *Zoë – Backing vocals on "Long Train Running" *Carol Kenyon – Backing vocals on "Long Train Running" *Shep Pettibone – Additional production and remix on "Preacher Man" Additional Personnel *Hillary Shaw – Manager *Ellen Von Unwerth – Photography Category:1991 albums